An Umbrella To Stand Under
by PashedMotatoes
Summary: A bittersweet Nana/Pink Villager oneshot.


**Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

It was the worst day Nana has ever had. Like, the _worst._

It all started when she woke to have her brother, Popo, shaking her to get up.

''Nng...Popo knock it off...'' Nana groggily said as she rolled over on the bed. Popo huffed, irritated, and shaked her harder.

''Sis...you gotta wake up. It's important.''

Nana slowly rose up from her bed and stretched. She looked over at her brother with tired, brown eyes.

"Look, if it's about Wario messing with you, I already told you-"

"It's not about that!"

Nana flinched at the sudden outburst. Then she noticed that Popo's eyes didn't have that usual mischievous glint in them. Instead they were red and puffy.

Had he been crying?

"Popo, are you okay?" Nana said as she rushed to his side. Popo handed her a letter with a wax seal in the shape of the smash ball.

"Read this."

Nana hesitantly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter which had this to say:

 _Dear Nana and Popo,_

 _I'm afraid that your time here at the mansion is up. The reason being is that the new Super Smash Bros Cannot include you guys due to the limitations of the 3ds. It's painful for me to suddenly remove you but it must be done. I'm sorry. Anyways, start packing up and go to the bus stop at 1:00 sharp._

 _Sincerely, Master hand._

Nana's heart wrenched as she dropped to her knees. She felt shocked, sad, angry, and most of all, hurt. Popo kneeled to her side and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I know, Nan. It hurts me too." He said.

Nana responded with a sniffle, still taking all this in.

"Well...we should probably start packing now." Popo said as he stood up to gather his belongings. Nana only nodded and started to do the same.

 **At the cafeteria...**

"You're leaving?!", exclaimed Ness, who dropped his fork from surprise while Toon Link, Lucas and Villager only looked on in sadness. Popo nodded gloomily.

"That's right, dude." Popo said.

"Dang. It's a shame too. I was just starting to get to know you guys. Stupid graphical limitations..." Ness said.

"If that's the case, then Abby won't be too happy." Villager said, referring to his pink haired sister who was only sitting a few tables away. Nana glanced at the girl whom she was best friends with ever since they met. She loved that smile that would always fill her tummy with butterflies, that sweet personality, the fun times she had with her...she loved everything about her. It made her heart wrench at the thought of leaving Abby behind. And it hurt even more when she realized she had to _tell_ her she was leaving. Nana could almost imagine the look of shock and sadness on the pinkette's face. Nana pushed her plate of eggplant salad away from her.

She had lost her appetite.

 **12:45**

Soon the the others had finished their food and has moved on to doing their scheduled fights while the twins went outside, luggage in hand, and sat on a bench next to the bus stop. To make matters more depressing, it started to rain. But it wasn't just a drizzle but a _downpour_.

How delightful.

"Crap! I forgot our umbrellas!" Popo exclaimed. Nana facepalmed.

"Popo...you always forget _something._ Hurry up and get them before the bus gets here." Nana said, too gloomy to put up with her brother. Popo clicked his tongue, not like her remark.

"Alright. I'll be back." Popo said. He ran towards the mansion and was soon out of Nana's sight. She finally had a little time to herself.

"Sigh...well at least it couldn't get wor-"

"NANA!" Nana jumped at the sudden voice. She turned her head towards a certain pinkette running towards her.

"Abby I-" Nana started but she was interrupted.

"Nana, I know. Ness told me already." Abby said sadly. Then there was an awkward silence. Soon, Abby spoke up.

"Nana...I'm sorry that you have to leave so soon. As soon as I heard the news, I had to see you before you go. I don't want you out here alone in the rain..." Abby said. She pulled out a yellow umbrella with paw prints on them and held it over her and the brunette's head. Nana smiled at this. The fact that Abby would come all the way out here just to protect her from the rain was kinda...cute. She then remembered that she was leaving soon as it was 12:49. Her smile wavered a bit. Abby saw this and hugged her, hoping to bring some comfort.

"It's okay Nana...you be leaving but we can still send letters. That's the closest to keeping in touch as we can get." Abby reassured. Nana shook her head.

"I know...but it's not the same." Nana said against the crook of Abby's neck. Abby could tell, even in the rain, That Nana was crying.

"Here. Take this."

Nana looked up and saw that Abby was handing her a plush polar bear. It appeared to be custom made.

"Is...this for me?" Nana queried, glancing back at the pinkette. Abby nodded.

"You see, if you were to leave, I made this just in case. Now whenever you look at it, it will remind you that I'm always there with you in heart." Abby said, tracing a heart shape on her chest.

Nana smiled a genuine smile which, in turn, made Abby smile. The last thing she wanted was for Nana to be depressed when she left. So she was glad that she was able to make her smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nana could see her brother running towards them with two umbrellas in hand.

"Sorry to, uh, break the bittersweet moment but we gotta go! The bus is coming." Popo said, pointing towards a red bus with the smash logo on it's side. Nana sighed and stood up from the bench. When the bus came, Popo went on to pay the fare. Nana looked back at Abby.

"Well...I'm in the wind." She said. "Expect a letter to come to you soon."

And with that, the bus drove off in the horizon. Abby stared down the road smiling knowing that as long as Nana was happy, she was happy.

"You too."

 **The End.**


End file.
